1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for the selection and downloading of digital assets, such as digital audio and/or video content.
2. Discussion of the Background
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/258,848 (the '848 application) describes systems and methods for enabling customer's to listen to and/or view content, such as audio tracks from a compact disk (CD) or movie trailers. For example, the '848 application discloses placing throughout a retail store a number of computer systems, each of which includes audio and/or video output devices and are networked with a server that stores digital assets available for sampling. The customer interacts with a computer system to locate and sample assets. That is, the customer can instruct the computer system to retrieve content from the server and play the content so that the customer can listen to and/or view the content.